Archers for the Win
by TemperTantrum
Summary: I honestly don't know what this is...whatever...Artemis is punching things Wally is annoying her and Robin is being awesome...just don't hate its pointlessness...Rated T for curse words...yes I am paranoid, no I am not Batman
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer- **I own Young Justice (lolzzz jkkk)

Archers for the Win

To say that Artemis was frustrated would be an understatement. Just ask the punching bag she was currently shredding into a pile of fabric. With each kick she imagined Red Arrow at the receiving end, each punch was meant for Cheshire, and each knife slash was for Sportsmaster. Oh yeah, she was pissed; Artemis had promised herself never to use a knife again, not since she quit the Shadows. She used to be better than Cheshire, than _Jade_, but now she had this freaking morality thing going, and she just couldn't take.

_Insecure my ass, _Artemis thought to herself, _That little pervert is the insecure one. The only reason I did that ws because Jade would've spilled all of my secrets if I didn't catch her. I don't need to prove anything to anyone, especially not Wally Fucking West or that asshole Speedy. _

With one final roundhouse kick the bag's support broke from the ceiling and nearly fell on top of Artemis, but she deftly lept away before being crushed. _Even the fucking equipment is out to get me **great.** _

As she was silently fuming to herself about inanimate objects she never noticed a certain ginger standing outide the dooway. In fact, Kid Idiot had been standing there watching her for the majority of her workout, which was roughly four hours. He felt bad about what he said, because certainly, with insecure people, you don't just go around telling them they're insecure, that would just make them more insecure, and that would suck. So being the Oh-So-Fearless man he is he plucked up enough courage to walk over to the training room, look in the doorway, and nearly ran away when he saw the archer cut a very -if it were human- fatal wound into the punching bag's side. But, he didn't, he just decided to wait it out; and being the ADHD kid he is, he nearly died from having to stand still for so long. His fingers twitched slightly when she brought down the punching bag, but other than that Wally just watched her. Until of course he got annoyed at the silence and decided to say, "I'msorryforsayingthatyou'reinsecuebutwhydidyoudoit?"

Needless to say Artemis didn't understand a word he just said, but she did whip around and glared at that moment she seriously wished looks could kill, or at least leave people in comatose state as she stared at the asshole before her. But, alas, they don't, so she just huffed, crossed her arms, turned away from him, and stood there. (Because when Wally was concerned Artemis always converted back into a five year old).

"I'm sorry for...what I said, but please, I just want to understand," Wally said, actually making a comprehensible statement, "I told you that you didn't need to prove yourself, and then you go off and do something stupid. Why?"

This where Artemis turns around again and glares at him some more. Kid Flash could see her jaw tightening and her temple slightly pulsing. She closed her eyes for a brief second, willing him to disappear, and when she opened her gray orbs she was slightly disappointed to see him still standing there.

"Drop it," the archer huffed, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go on patrol with Green Arrow."

With that the goddess pushed past Wally and stalked out of the room, leaving the speedster to be caught up in his own turmoil. _Why can't she get that I'm trying to be her friend? Whatever, I came here to apologize and she's being evasive...I think we're back to square one. _The ginger didn't want to go back to square one with Artemis, it had felt good to be her friend, someone she could count on; and now all of that was thrown out the window.

At some point in his little depressive thought cycle he had slid down against the wall behind him, raking his hair with his calloused hands. That's when he noticed something was off. It was quiet, besides the fact he heard Robin's cackle, Zatanna's infuriated cry, M'gann's laughter, and Kaldur and Conner's occassional grunts as they sparred; there was something wrong, he didn't hear the computer announce the departure of Artemis. _She's stil here! Sweet, now I can track her down and make her listen to me! _At that thought he became little less than a blur as he sprinted around the mountain looking for the archer.

Unfortunately for Kid Flash, the second he left the training room Artemis strolled back in, there was a reason she infuriated the kid to no end. She had been hiding out right behind the door where she knew he wouldn't see her, and he definitely wasn't going to be looking for her, oh no sir, so she was safe. Except for the fact that Wally was currently on the hunt for her, because he desperately needed closure.

Artemis did a quick look around the room to see if there was anything to do in it. Considering that she just destroyed some equipment already and the archery range was outside, there really wasn't anything to do, unless she wanted to try out Wally's treadmill. _Stupid Wally, trying to understand. Yeah he, most certainly, won't understand why I did that_. She had started to pace as she thought to herself, going round and round the room, until-

"MOTHER FU- ARGHH!" Artemis yelled out in pain after stubbing her toe on a piece of equipment , that the archer could've sworn hadn't been there two seconds ago. _Holy crap ow, ow, ow. Where did that come from? Aghh!_

_You were probably distracted,_ came a voice that sounded eerily like her Martian friend. In fact it probably _is _the green girl; which meant one of two things- one- there was a mission coming up and Megan decided to tell her telepathically; or two- Miss M had been spying on her, trying to figure out why the archer was always so secretive.

_M'gann, _Artemis started out as calmly as possible, _Please tell as to _why_ you are intruding into my personal thoughts?_

_Whoops sorry! I just wanted to tell that Wally is looking all over the place for you right now. And I have a feeling that you don't want to be found, considering your thoughts a little earlier._

_Well thanks, I guess...Now can you please get out of my head?_

_Yeah sorry. _And with that the archer became Martian free.

"Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone!" Artemis cried out in frustration, her hands rubbed her temples as if that would solve her chronic headache known as Wally West.

"Hah! Found you!" shouted a triumphant speedster. "You know if you didn't want to be found you shouldn't of screamed like that."

"Go away Bay Watch. I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Her fingers were now rubbing her temples in a most painful way, considering her headache just got ampliphied ten fold.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me why the hell you decided it would be a great idea to take on Cheshire and Sportsmaster alone!"

"Well then you're going to be very bored for a very long time because _I'm not talking_!"

"Arty please c'm- mmph!" Kid Flash was promptly cut off by Artemis pressing her lips to his. The speedster really didn't live up to his name as he didn't react for about three seconds. And he then realized that this wasn't some warped fantasy, it was actually happening, and so his eyelids closed shut and he wrapped his arms around the archer's waist. At around the same time that happened Artemis had one hand tangled up in Wally's hair and the other securely around his neck to bring him closer. Artemis, being the more experienced, bit at Wally's lower lip causing him to gasp and promptly stuck her tongue into his mouth, and there was absolutely no resistance from the Wall-Man, no battle for dominance. _Seems like I stole his first kiss,_ the blonde girl tried very hard not to smirk at this, but she did, lucky for her the ginger just thought she was smiling into the kiss.

Their little make-out session went on for about a minute longer- and then they hear it. The unmistakeable cackle of the Boy Wonder and the snap of a camera taking a picture. They immeadiately jumped apart, and Artemis, being Artemis, yelled in righteous fury, "ROBIN! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" and then took of running towards the little troll.

Wally kind of just stood there dumbfounded, thinking, _Did Artemis just kiss me? Did she seriously just kiss me? Holy crap she kissed me! _The yellow spandex wearing hero seriously almost jumped for joy until a certain green being interrupted his little victory dance saying, _Wally I think that was a distraction._

_Um...what are you talking about? _Wally scratched the back of his head, not really catching onto what M'gann was saying.

_Well, you know what, nevermind. _Kid Flash could practically hear her storming off, frusturated at his lack of understanding.

And with that Wally's head was Martian free and totally and completely focused on Artemis. Every single detail about her, from her piercing gray eyes to her beautiful blonde hair, everything. Except, you know, for the part about how he wanted to know why she attacked Cheshire and Sportsmaster alone.

_A/N- This takes place after 'Insecurity' because I need closure...I also felt like kicking a few things when he said she was insecure...she seriously needs to tell someone about her family. Also I don't hate Red Arrow, I just think he deserves a good round house kick from my favorite archer. Review please!_

_xoxo_

_-TT_

_P.S I don't know if I should continue this or if I should just let it be...I really don't know :P_


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer- **Young Justice=not mine

Wally had been walking around aimlessly for about three hours twenty-two minutes and four seconds after Artemis had kissed him (not that he was counting). And of course, being him, when he was drifting around aimlessly he somehow ended up in the kitchen, and was absentmindedly eating his way through the contents of the fridge. The speedster couldn't be happier, of course if the archer was his official girlfriend then maybe he would be. _What does this even mean? Does she like me? Of course she likes me, duh; I'm the Wall-Man. But…urgh! She __**always**__ has to do this doesn't she! Make life ten times harder than it actually has to be! Now I have to find her again before she le-_

Kid Flash's internal rant was cut short by a robotic voice saying, "Recognized, Artemis, B-Zero-Seven." At that the ginger nearly tore his hair out and let out a (not-so-manly) cry of agitation.

"You do not seem traught for someone who was just making out with their not-so-secret crush." Robin cackled, suddenly appearing in front of KF.

"Oh, shut up," The speedster growled, "Did she get that picture you took?"

"Yeah, and she took a couple of my Batarangs for good measure. She's vicious." The Boy Wonder at this moment looked slightly less than traught when he mentioned his stolen items.

"She's more like a spitfire, but whatever." Kid Flash mumbled more to himself, remembering Kent Nelson's words to him. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Uh, okay."

"Awesome!" Wally literally jumped for joy, and then looked seriously at bird-boy, "Look, I need you to figure out where Artemis lives because I need to ask her something really important. So get a hackin' A.S.A.P!"

"I already know where she lives," Robin told the kid, "And I'm not going to tell you."

"And why not?" Kid Flash folded his arms and started to tap his foot, running out of patience with his best friend.

"Because, she doesn't want people to judge her by where she lives, or by her family. Just wait for her to come back KF." Robin simply said.

"But that could be weeks! I need to see her now! Can you make a false emergency thingy, or something that'll get her here?" Wally's green eyes were full of desperation, "Seriously I need to talk to her!"

"Are you guys talking about Artemis?" Red Arrow walked over to them, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you'd given up on talking to her."

"Why would I do that" Asked a confused Wally. _(A/N: he completely forgot about the entire 'insecure issue' GO ARTEMIS!)_

"Well you called her insecure, and you literally turned your back on her. Kudos to you by the way, I thought that mole nea-" Roy was suddenly cut off by a furious speedster jumping on him.

"Don't you _dare _call her a mole, she's a better friend than you were. And I didn- Oh, shit. I did call her insecure didn't I? And I was asking her what was wrong and she kis- No, she distracted me!" It had taken Kid Flash, three hours fifty-seven minutes and fifteen seconds after Artemis had kissed him, why he had been tailing her in the first place. In a flash, the kid was off of Red Arrow and pacing around the kitchen. "Okay, Robin, I _really_ need to talk to her or else I might explode. Just give me a hint, I'll figure it out from there just pleas-" Once again Wally's ranting was cut off by a robotic voice saying, "Recognized, Artemis, B-Zero-Seven."

Before the red archer or the Boy Wonder could blink, Wally was gone, off to find Artemis. They stayed in there all of five seconds before Robin said, "Wanna go spy on them?" To which Roy just shrugged and said, "Sure." And off they went to hide in the air ducts to go spy on the two love birds.

Four hours and twenty seconds after Artemis's distraction had occurred, Wally had cornered Artemis back in the training room. Currently, Artemis was staring daggers at the persistent speedster, while Wally looked slightly desperate and a little agitated. The silence was starting to get to the speedster after about four minutes of it, so he just had to ask, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Artemis crossed her arms, immeadiately on the defensive.

"Distract me! I just want to help you Artemis." Wally emphasized his point by flailing his arms around, and ending with what looked like a double dream hands.

"I don't need help! Especially, not from some asshole who's always putting his foot in his mouth!" The archer's hands were itching to puch the obnoxious red head at the moment. She really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Yes, yes you do!" Wally's hands were back to emphasizing his point, "You need to trust somebody on this team Arty, or I don't know if anyone can trust you!"

"Alright so I've got trust issues, big whoop!" Artemis casually flicked her hair, acting non-chalant.

"You're also insecure, in case you've forgotten!" The speedster pointed at her, and the archer went cross-eyed for a moment trying to focus on his finger, before pushing it aside.

"I am _not_ insecure, if anyone is _you are_!" Now Artemis was pointing at KF. There was a beat of silence, when Wally didn't respond and Artemis put her arm down, the line was very nearly crossed, and they both knew it.

"Fine then if you're not insecure, than why the hell did you have to go run off and face Cheshire and Sportsmaster alone!" Wally had tried to sound calm and collected, but ended up yelling at her anyways.

"I wanted to face Cheshire alone, _not _Sportsmaster. And let's just say I have family issues and leave it at that." Artemis actually succeeded in being calm, but on the inside she was about to reach her boiling point.

"No, we are not leaving it at that, we are not leaving this room until I get some answers!" Wally crossed his arms and glared at the archer girl for a good five seconds before she replied icily,"Then I guess we're not leaving this room."

"I guess we're not." He replied just as coldly, still glaring at her.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" She huffed, expecting him to deny caring about her, expecting him to be flustered. But all he did was sigh and say,

"Because you're my friend and…" _I'm nearly positive that I'm in love with you. _Wally looked down for a second, wanting to continue his thought, but instead he said, "Just…whatever, I'm gonna go." He had actually turned to leave, before slender fingers wrenched him back towards his spitfire.

"I thought you weren't leaving until you got some answers out of me." The green archer raised an eyebrow at him, her hand still wrapped around his arm.

"I know a lost cause when I see one." Wally sighed, and then looked directly into her gray eyes before saying, "I just have one question."

"And that would be…?" Artemis's eyebrow was still raised, her hand still around his arm.

"Did you ever care about me…or anyone on the team?" Wally asked, quietly; so quietly, in fact, that Superboy who'd been listening in on their conversation couldn't hear it. But somehow, Artemis did.

"No…I was brought up not to care, and that's exactly what I'm doing." Her hand had Wally's limb in a death grip at that point, and she was pointedly looking at the ground, not in his green eyes.

"You're lying." He said.

"How can yo- No I'm not!" Her eyes shot up from the ground to glare at him, though it seemed forced.

"Yes you are! Why can't you admit that you care about me- er, the team?" Wally faintly blushed, at his slip-up, but his eyes never wavered.

"Because the second I admit that I care is the second that I lose you." Artemis said, her gaze softening slightly. "I better get going, I only came back because I forgot my jacket." She held up the brown piece of cloth slightly, as if that would make him let her go. It didn't.

"Artemis, please," The red head took the hand that was killing his arm off and held it tightly. "Please just trust me."

"Fine. I'm not going to tell you everything though, okay? Just enough so that you can figure it out if you ever bother." The blonde girl took a deep breath in before continuing, her grip on Wally's hand tightening. "I'm- My family isn't exactly filled with heroes like Roy's is. It's actually filled with villains. My mom, she turned around though, and she made sure I didn't turn out like my sister or my dad."

"But what does any of that have to do with Cheshire or Sportsmaster? Unless they're your- Oh." Realization flooded his features, his eyes became bigger and his mouth took on an 'O' shape. Artemis immeadiately tensed, and released his hand from hers.

"Yeah so now you know. Go ahead, say it, say that I'm the mole. React the exact way that Roy did, immediately thinking that I'm working for my dad." The girl said bitterly, her eys downcast.

"Artemis-" Wally, over his initial shock, looked at her with worry.

"Save it Flash Junior. I really don't want to hear it." She tried shoving past him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Artemis, you are not walking away from me." He grabbed both of her arms, and lowered his face so that she was forced to look at him. "Arty, listen."

"What?" She snapped, anger becoming the dominant emotion in her cold gray eyes.

"The fact that you decided to trust me…that just made me trust you even more. And also, your family doesn't define who you are, _you_ do." The speedster said, his hands sliding down her arms so he held her hands. "And um, Artemis?" The kid seriously looked like he was about to pee his pants, and the archer nearly smiled. Nearly.

"Yeah Wally?" She asked her tone still had venom in it, but it was a little more affectionate. That just gave the kid more confidence, and he decided to straighten up. Her eyes followed him.

"I've been wondering," Wally looked sheepish and he scratched the back of his head, "Do you, I don't know, want to catch a magic show sometime?"

"Maybe." Artemis smiled coyly "I'm free Friday, meet me here at seven. And don't you _dare_ be late." She quickly leaned in and, before he could register what was going on, pressed her lips to his. "Later Flash Boy." Artemis giggled when she released his lips two seconds later, and side-stepped around him.

Wally kind of stood there, slightly dumbstruck for about two minutes and four seconds (not that he's counting...again) after she kissed him. But at two minutes and fives seconds he recovered, jumping into the air and screaming, "WOO-HOO!". _Ha! I knew she liked me, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! _Wally thought to himself, before he started running around in circles from excitement.

In the air vent right above the training room, Robin was trying to hold in snickers while Red Arrow handed over twenty bucks. "Told you that Wally'd end up asking her out." The Boy Wonder giggled. "Yeah, whatever." Roy grumbled. _Note to self: Never, ever, ever make a bet with Robin. You will always end up losing._ The archer thought bitterly to himself, glaring at Wally as he started sprinting around the room in joy.

_A/N: Okay I think I'm done here! *applause* This was a lot of fun to write and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Thanks for all of the support you all are so awesome! Please Review!_

_xoxo_

_-TT_


End file.
